Sly Cooper 5
by Super Taxi Driver
Summary: Carmelita and the others are still worried sick about Sly, since Carm's latest investigations, she saw a pyramid that could be from the Acient Egypt, Bentley decided to, with his girlfriend Penelope that's back to him, constroy another Time machine, Carmelita had told that, when she finds him... She's going to tell her little Dirty secret... various couples, Rated M and MA
1. Cast and Information

_A/N: This... is... my... first... long... story... in... the... world..._

_Sly: Why?_

_A/N: I'M GOING TO WRITE WHAT I THINK THE FIFTH GAME OF YOUR SERIES WILL BE! AND IT WILL HAVE AT LEAST I THINK 30 CHAPTERS!_

_Sly: O.o_

_A/N: what does that mean?_

_Sly: O.o_

_A/N: Forget about it, just see the cast and the front credits of the ENTIRE FANFIC!_

* * *

**Sly Cooper 5**

**Cast:**

Sylvester Alexander Cooper  
Carmelita Montoya Fox  
Bentley TJ Turtle  
Murray Hippo Jr.  
Neyla Montoya Jr.  
Dimitri Disco  
Penelope Miller  
Slytunkamen II Cooper  
Tenesse "Kid" Cooper  
Ryuichi Cooper

**OST (Original Sound Track)**

Beyoncé - Check on it  
Britney Spears - Oops! ... I did it again  
Taio Cruz - Troublemaker  
Pussycat Dolls - Buttons  
Pussycat Dolls - Don't cha?  
Taylor Swift - I knew you were trouble  
Trey Song feat. Usher and Kery Hilson - I invented sex

**Rating: M and MA**

**Genres: Adventure, Mistery and Romance**

**Summary:**Carmelita and the others are still worried sick about Sly, since Carm's latest investigations, she saw a pyramid that could be from the Acient Egypt, Bentley decided to, with his girlfriend Penelope that's back to him, constroy another Time machine, Carmelita had told that, when she finds him... She's going to tell her little Dirty secret...

**Couples:**  
Sly Cooper X Carmelita Fox  
Bentley Turtle X Penelope MillerMurray Hippo Jr. X Neyla Montoya Jr.

**The second chapter of the story will be the first chapter of this series, I hope I can upload my chapters from Word, I dare to tell you, I still can write some LOOONG stories, and I'm going to prove right now!**


	2. Reveals, feelings, investigations, heist

_Burnout04: Munkdupjoe213, this story was because you made me have an inspiration remember that story "Spring Break"? You made 66 chapters! That was the world record of the Fanfiction site! And me that I am Brazilian I couldn't believe it! You're so good..._

_Carmelita: *ahem*_

_Sly: …_

_Burnout04: Don't worry Sly, she's just a little worried about the story_

_Sly: Err… The story?_

_Burnout04: Forget about it..._

_A/N: the First POV is of Carmelita_

* * *

**Paris, France, 21****st**** of march of 2011, 07:30pm, 5 days after Sly's vanish.**

Since Sly's vanish in his last fight versus Le Paradox, that was arrested after the fight, some things changed in our lives, Bentley tried to find Sly using technology, but even with it, he can't find him, Murray had changed from Demolition derby to UFC (I mean wrestling), I in my way, I continued my job as a cop, but in my bare time, I was on an investigation for the whereabouts of Sly, I'm still a little depressed about Sly's vanish… I was going to head out of the Interpol building when the chief saw me.

Chief: Carm, you don't think you're taking this investigations about Sly is going too far?

Carmelita: Chief… It's needed for me… I'm… I'm depressed…

The chief took long to answer, and then he took a guess that made me gasp.

Chief: You love him?

Carmelita: *GASP* How do you know?!

Chief: I just took a guess, but don't worry, this will be between you and me, I'll not tell anyone.

Carmelita: Good, because you know how I am when someone reveals my secrets.

We hugged ourselves, I gone to investigate one more time the place of the fight, when I putted the equipment that Bentley gave me on the water, he called me

Carmelita: Bentley?

Bentley: _I need your help… I've been receiving strange calling cards with a pink face on it…_

Carmelita: Does the face look familiar to you?

He looked at the calling card once more, and then we answered in unison (Carmelita/Bentley split screen):

**"Fucking Penelope"**

Carmelita: But you know what I think B?

Bentley: _B?_

Carmelita: A little nickname, hehe!

Bentley: _Hehe… OK. Carm… but what do you think?_

Carmelita: I think she just wants to forgive you… She maybe's so upset about the betrayal…

In case you didn't notice, Penelope had vanished when Bentley was working on the invention of the time machine (not to mention he was worried sick about her), when he found Penelope in Medieval England (_A/N: Sly's ancestor: Sir Galeith Cooper_) he discovered she betrayed him for Paradox, when he returned to the hideout, he hid on his shell and never came out, he was so depressed about her, and he though she loved him, but she still loves! She was put in jail, but escaped and sent various calling cards to Bentley.

Bentley: _*sniff* Penelope…_

He had a flashback when she joined the Cooper gang, but the ONLY thing he didn't done to her…

Was a **kiss**.

Bentley: _Thanks Carm!_

Carmelita: Wait! I think I found something here!

My equipment was beeping just to find a Pyramid, I got it and said:

Carmelita: I think I found something that could help us find Sly! Meet me at the hideout when you find Penelope, and bring Murray and Dimitri too!

Bentley: _Alright Carm! Bentley out!_

I snuck the Pyramid into my backpack (OK I don't just use those handbags OK?!), and gone to my big house (Since Sly's victory and my promotion to Superintendent, I got a new house by the river).

* * *

_(Psychedelic Soul jam – Lotus Juice)_

**Sucker Punch Productions**

**In association with **

**SLY COOPER 5 **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Reveals, feelings, investigations and the last heist**

**Paris, France, 22****nd**** of march of 2011, 09:00pm**

**Bentley's POV**

I made a rush to find Penelope, Dimitri and Murray, the first in the list was Penelope, I read one of the calling cards that told: _"Try to meet me at my hideout: under the Eiffel Tower"_ The Eiffel Tower was the most attracting place of the frenchs, when I got there, a guard tried to arrest me, but he stopped when I told that I was with Carmelita, I gone under the Tower and so lucky he didn't saw me, as if on cue, I think I heard… sobbing… I went more under and I saw that Penelope was sobbing, but… why? (_A/N: Let's see from her POV shall we?_)

* * *

I was sobbing… I can't believe I done that! Fucking Le Paradox! I had to betray the love of my life?! I WILL KILL YOU LE PARADOX! *breathing heavily* Calm down girl… You don't need to do this… You're just worried about Bentley… Oh my god… Will he ever forgive me? … I'm so sad… I'm-

"Penelope?"

I heard a voice coming from behind me, when I turned around, I almost been without air, it was Bentley!

Penelope: B-B-B-Bentley… I-I… I'm…

Bentley: I know I don't want to hurt your heart…

Penelope: But I hurted yours! That fucking, shit, motherfucker, kickass and outrageous weasel (_Sly: You really need to use that kind of language? Burnout04: This story is rated M and MA forgot? Sly: Oh…_) made me betray you an-

I was breathless; he shut me up with a kiss! **(Bentley's POV: I had to kiss her, she was insulting herself a lot because of her betrayal, but I still loved her even after that)** I-I-I… I didn't know that… he… he… he…

Bentley: I still love you Penelope…

Penelope: Bentley… I… I…

Bentley: I know…

(_Blow – Ke$ha_)

We kissed one more time before he explained me that he needed to regroup the gang, I was surprised to know that **Carmelita** told he to do it, I normally asked why, he told me Carmelita will tell us as soon as we get to the Paris hideout of the Cooper Gang, we got to get now Dimitri Disco, that Scuba diving disco lover Purple Iguana, We found him at a cinema… Okay, I didn't get it, Dimitri was playing a MOVIE? (_A/N: for Matures, I thought it's an erotic movie but only you will tell me_) Anyways we told him, then he joined us, we found Murray in is locker-room only to find that he was worried about Sly very much (Translation: Worried sick) too.

Bentley: Murray… I have good news to you.

Murray: You found Sly?!

Bentley: Not exactly but Carmelita found something that he may had used to survive. Come with us and she'll explain

* * *

**Third-person**

Now that all of the Cooper gang was reunited, Bentley, Penelope, Murray and Dimitri (With the exception of Sly, since he was missing), they had gone to the Paris hideout where Carmelita greeted them, at first, Dimitri and Murray were so surprised to see Carmelita working for them, she started

(_End song_)

Carmelita: Well, everyone knows that Sly has gone missing right?

All: Right!

Carmelita: Well, after some investigations of the last fight, I found what liked to be a pyramid.

Dimitri: Pyramid?

Bentley: Those pyramids from Egypt!

Dimitri: Ah…

Carmelita: I'm suspecting he used Le Paradox's time machine to transport himself to the time of the Ancient Egypt!

All: WHAT?!

Bentley: WHY DIDN'T I THOUGH OF SEARCHING TRHOUGH THE RECORDS OF MY-

Carmelita: You didn't need to; I just used my investigation skills.

Dimitri: Not to mention you're s-

Carmelita pointed the gun to him.

Carmelita: I wouldn't finish that last word if I were you.

All: DIMITRI!

Dimitri: Sorry…

Carmelita holstered her gun, she had to calm down, of course, and she was attractive (_Sly: You don't want to use "the word" right? Burnout04: *ahem* Sly: …_)

Carmelita: Well, but I have to reveal something…

Penelope: And what that is?

Carmelita: Well, when I got to my house…

* * *

**Carmelita's house, 08:30pm**

**Carmelita's POV**

I unbelted my gun and putted into a safe place, when I got to my bed to rest a little, I suddenly felt that something was touching me, a hand, looked more like Sly's, then when I got to my bed, I felt that someone just like locked it's lips into mines, I didn't stopped kissing my imagination for 1 minute, for the first time, I thought that in the Ancient Egypt, Sly had a dream were he kissed me in the lips, that was why I felt those hands, those lips…

* * *

**End of flashback**

**Third Person**

Carmelita: … and that was everything… guys?

Everyone was COMPLETELY surprised at what Carmelita told them.

Penelope: I.

Dimitri: CAN'T.

Bentley: BELIEVE.

Murray: IN WHAT.

All: HAPPENED!

Carmelita: Well what about the time machine Bentley?

Penelope: I'll help him built it, but it might take some months… But this time: I promise I'll NOT vanish!

Bentley: That's my girl!

Carmelita smiled, she still remember when Sly met her for the first time…

* * *

**Paris' streets, 11:45pm**

**Sly's POV**

Sirens could be heard by the distance, I was climbing a wall, but when I got to the top I could see that a woman jumped from a rooftop and landed right in front of me, when the lights flashed or her, I just couldn't help but stare, she was so beautiful, an angel that fell from the sky, my face shined, I made a large smile, my eyes were widened, that was my cop, that was my beautiful cop, she took my hands to try and cuff me, but I was fast and held her waist, I couldn't help it, I was paralyzed, I was heating…

I was in love…

* * *

**End flashback**

**Carmelita's POV**

Sly surely wanted to show me that she was in love, and after my time thinking in the Pre-History, I had found a New respect there… but… it just didn't feel right… I'm still being haunted by the same question I made to myself there:

Carmelita: Can I live with it?

I said out loud, I wanted them to hear me; I wanted them to hear my problem.

Dimitri: What Carm?

Carmelita: I know that Sly and I fight for justice, but we do it from opposite sides of the law!

Penelope: And you're asking yourself if you can live with that?

Carmelita: Yes, but honestly… I don't know…

Then there was an awkward silence in the room for 3 minutes, when Bentley spoke.

Bentley: We don't know either Carm, but you have to decide if you can accept it, or not, but remember what I say, after those your thoughts there in the Pre-history, there's no doubt that I and Murray know your secret.

Carmelita: Thanks Bentley…

Bentley: Ok… getting back to reality, we still need some pieces to constroy the time machine, I want a time machine where we can write the actual time where we can go, not using pieces, and those things are on the science museum of Paris.

Carmelita: I can't believe I'm going to say this but… We need to pull a last heist.

All: **WHAT?! **(_Sly: __**WHAT?!**__ Burnout04: Even you?_)

Bentley: But Carmelita, you're a cop!

Carmelita: Of course! Since I'm a superintendent from Interpol, now everyone trusts me! I'll give you guys cover!

Bentley: OK! Murray?

Murray: My van's out there!

All: LET'S GO!

* * *

**Third person**

(_Taio Cruz – Troublemaker_)

They gone to the museum of science of Paris, they saw that a cop car was there.

Carmelita: My deal.

She got out of the van and went to talk to the cops.

Carmelita: Excuse me; I'll cut the work for now!

PM: Your badge? *shows badge* Interpol's superintendent? You may stay milady.

Carmelita: Thanks.

The cops drove off, she gave the signal and they approached, luckily that the cop car didn't saw them, they got inside, Carmelita said the key: SCIENCE and every security system were turned off.

Carmelita: OK, step 1, check, step 2: Bentley and Penelope will get as many pieces they need for the time machine, but we need to pull this off in 30 minutes or the alarm system will reactivate, go!

Bentley and Penelope rushed into the museum and got everything they needed in 20 minutes.

Carmelita: Good, step 3: Just let's get out of here.

They all got in the van and got away

(_End song_)

When the security system returned on, it didn't sound the alarm since the security wasn't so expert there.

Bentley: Great! We did it!

Carmelita: I can't believe we pulled it off! I made my first heist!

**Carmelita's POV**

I did it! My first heist! I remembered when Sly told me about his first heist with Bentley and Murray, it was good!

* * *

**America, 13 of September of 1980, orphanage**

**Sly's POV**

I was excited! Bentley told me and Murray that he had a little plan on stealing the cookies of the orphanage, we invaded the orphanage and made a stair for me to reach the cookies, we feel of, calling the attention of everyone, so lucky Bentley had an escape plan, and we did it! My very first heist!

* * *

**End flashback**

**Carmelita's POV**

I really wanted to pull a little heist with him… How I missed him sooo much!

Bentley: OK, you guys need to wait five months by my calculations were me and Penelope should have completed the time machine, OK?

All: OK!

Carmelita: I can't wait to find Sly… I really wanted to tell him the fucking truth about me…

Bentley: Fucking truth?

Carmelita: Strong language, you wouldn't understand.

Bentley: OK…

As time passed, I kept thinking on Sly… those glowing brown eyes, that cane of his, that… that… Oowwww… I just can't think of Sly that I start masturbating myself, and that's what I've done on the little of my deep sleep… And in the deep sleep, I dreamed about that night on Monaco, where we almost did it…

* * *

_Burnout04: End of first chapter!_

_Carmelita: I masturbate everytime I think of Sly?_

_Burnout04: On the games no, but in the Fanfiction…_

_Carmelita: I like it to tell the truth…_

_Sly: YOU TWO JUST WANT TO K- *interrupted by a kiss*_

_Burnout04: What's wrong with him?_

_A/N: I hope I wrote as many words as possible, if anyone I know in Fanfiction ever reads that, use the review box to tell me how I'm doing! I think I'm getting better! BYE!_

_P.S: I can't believe I'm writing a story that will make me __**CUM!**__ Forget about that, just kidding…_


	3. Revelation, the shadow, Murray X Neyla

_**Burnout04: Second chapter! Finally! I've been late 4 days to do this chapter**_

_**Sly: I can see that…**_

_**Alvin: Me too…**_

_**Burnout04: HEY! YOU'RE FROM OTHER CATEGORY! SCRAM!**_

_**A/N: Sorry about Alvin, he's from the AATC category that invaded here… hehe!**_

**Paris, France, 1****st**** of July of 2011, 03:30pm**

**Carmelita's POV**

I was there, in my apartment, thinking about Sly… I keep remembering that place where we met for the first time… I got my car (_In my opinion, a convertible Ford GT_) and drove to the place, that same wall, that same rooftop, they were still there…

**Paris, France, 10****th**** of September of 2008**

**Carmelita's POV**

One more criminal to catch, great… but I think this will be the hardest criminal I've ever knew… the master thief Sylvester Alexander Cooper, mostly called Sly Cooper, that thief was the best if I knew him… but when I first saw him, he was smiling and with those brown eyes glowing, I don't know what happened for he to be like that, but I went to handcuff him an- what? He wrapped his arms around my waist? What's wrong with him? Suddenly he leaned closer to my face! OMFG! (_A/N: OMFG means "OH MY FUCKING GOD!"_) He's going to kiss me! I had to stop! So lucky that the chopper lighted us and I pulled away! Phew! I don't ever want to be kissed by a thief no more!

**End of flashback**

**Carmelita's POV**

(_Addicted to you – Shakira_)

Too bad I didn't keep that promise forever… I had to kiss him that night where we danced that tango on the stars of the night… me using my trademark black dress, which Sly adored, oh… I said "adore"? I mean love… hehe… What confusion… then again, I still remembered…

**Unknown place, 21****st**** of March of 2009 **(_A/N: Spring_)

**Carmelita's POV**

We were still dancing when he spoke to me…

Sly: Carm?

Carmelita: Hmm?

Sly: Remember that you promised never kiss a thief before?

Carmelita: I… well… err…

Sly: *chuckles* I think I'll break that promise of yours…

I didn't believe it! He was going to kiss me! I can't believe it!

Carmelita: Sly… please… a promise is a promise and I can't bre-

He shut me up with his finger

Sly: Honey (_A/N: I kind of thought of that…_), promises sometimes are made to be broken…

Then he leaned over and locked his muzzle into mine, this wasn't right, I was kissing a thief! Breaking my promise! Wait… **I **didn't break my promise; **HE **broke my promise, but somewhat… I was feeling free… I let my body take over for the first time and returned… It felt…

Amazing…

(_End song_)

**End of flashback**

**Carmelita's POV**

And I never regretted that, I was amazing… I, Carmelita Montoya Fox, never regretted that kiss he made me do; I got a call from someone, probably my friend and partner:

Constable Neyla Montoya Jr. (_A/N: This is only a prediction of what the Sly Cooper 5__th__ game would be, Neyla obviously won't be in the 5__th__ game._)

Carmelita: Hi Neyla!

Neyla: _Hey girl! Where have you been?_

I stopped for a moment.

Carmelita: Could you come over here? I want to make a confession to you…

Neyla: _That's OK, since I'm your friend!_

(_I'm telling the world – Taio Cruz_)

**Sucker Punch Productions**

**In association with Fanfiction**

**SLY COOPER 5**

**CHAPTER 2: Revelation, a shadow that reappeared, Murray X Neyla**

**Paris, France, Carmelita's apartment, 04:15**

**Neyla's POV**

I couldn't believe it! She told me the secret the Chief had discovered! I couldn't believe it!

Neyla: What the Interpol would think if their best agent is in love with a thief?!

Carmelita: First, this is a secret between you, me and the chief, second, welcome to my world Inspector…

Yeah, I was promoted to Inspector since Carmelita was promoted to Superintendent, then I resolved the problems like I was the nerd, of course, being a Siberian purple tiger was crazy, but being the brains of Interpol was good… I think… (_A/N: If you don't know what she is, look at a picture of El Jefe and change his aspects, make him female, paint him purple, put a cop clothing on him, Voila! You have Neyla!_)

Neyla: OK, I'll try to keep it as long as I can!

Carmelita: Don't worry, I'll tell to all of them when the time comes.

Neyla: Phew!

We hugged ourselves, but when I leaved, I suddenly bumped into Murray who was in the way.

Murray: Oops… Sorry Neyla *blushes*

Neyla: Nah… I'm Oka-

Suddenly, as if on cue, I saw that he was blushing, I was confused; he was that one of a faller? (_A/N: She means, that one that falls in love too much, but let's see what he thinked through his POV ok?_)

I blushed; I strangely bumped into Neyla… That was crazy… I just wished I would read minds, mine and hers… wait… what? I said her? Bllrrrrr… (_A/N: He's shaking his head fast_) that was really crazy…

(_Spy – Shakira feat. Wyclef_)

Neyla: So… How you're doing Murray? I've seen that you didn't make too many heists…

Murray: Sorry, it's about Sly…

Neyla: I know… Carmelita's worried sick about him too…

Murray: So… how long…?

Neyla: half year as a cop… Inspector now…

Murray: Oh… Inspector? Hehe… Carm was that rank too when she met Sly… **(Carmelita's thoughts: **_**[A/N: Yeah, she was watching the whole scene]**_** Come on Neyla! Give it up to him! Say it now!)**

Neyla: So… how long with Sly…?

Murray: Since orphanage, why? **(Sly's thoughts: **_**[A/N: He was too watching the whole scene, but Carmelita didn't know]**_** Come on Murray! You need a girlfriend! Get her!)**

They were in a little silence then…

Neyla and Murray: So what do you think we could…?

Oops… the romance is attacking! We just spoke together!

(Pause song)

But, do I really like Neyla that much? I don't know only if I was Sly…

(Resume song)

Neyla: You first…

Murray: No… ladies fir-

Neyla giggled, I blushed, she was beautiful when she giggled and. Wait. What? I admired her? Strange…

Neyla: I was thinking on a little "date" for us to know better…

Murray: Checked… when?

Neyla: 3 of July, under the Eiffel Tower at 10:00pm

Murray: Oh… that late?

Neyla: At least no one will be there to watch us…

Murray: OK… See ya!

Neyla: See ya!

(_End song_)

**Third Person**

When Murray was out of earshot, she turned around.

Neyla: You were watching do you?

Carmelita: Aw, come on! You two would be a lovely couple!

Neyla couldn't believe in what she was saying! She was saying to start a couple with Murray! **(**_**Neyla: Me? With Murray? That might be a good idea! Burnout04: And where did you come from?**_**)**

Neyla: Seriously... I don't know what you're talking about! Even if he's rather cu-

Oops... she almost ended that last word

Carmelita: Rather...?

Neyla: Rather... Rather... AAAHHHHH!

She ran away, it was too much for her...

**Carmelita's POV**

What's with her? I just- what? I think I saw a figure there watching me! I chased it.

(_Objection: Tango – Shakira_)

I pursued the shadow through everywhere:

The air vents;

The parking lot;

My police station; Lucky he didn't entered it, it was a rooftop chase.

But with that speed, I couldn't catch it, but the figure blew me a kiss before throwing a calling card and running away, the calling card looked familiar, when I opened it, it said:

_I hope I can see your face again Superintendent, yeah? Think I don't know? Even me being in time, I could see in my imagination what you were doing, but one thing still remains in me, my love to you_

(End song)

Carmelita: *phone call* Bentley?

Bentley: _What Carm?_

Carmelita: I think I should cancel the time machine project…

Bentley: _Well bad news, it's already done, we're going to travel in time in at least 30 of August!_

Carmelita: Plenty of time huh? And I have good news to you

Penelope: _What Carm?_

Carmelita: I think Murray is developing a crush in my partner Neyla!

Bentley and Penelope: _Hiiiiiihaaahhh! Yeah Murray!_

Carmelita: Yeah! I know! Bye guys!

B and P: _Bye Carm!_

I didn't want to tell him that Sly was back, he would start being questionable… but… I think I'm gonna see him soon… VERY soon…

Radio: _Carmelita… I think we have a robbery on an antique thief's house…_

I knew what that place was… It was like when the pursuit started… I knew it was him… so I took a step ahead and joined the chase…

"I'll get you Sly Cooper… And when I do this… you'll be mine FOREVER!"

_To be continued…_

_**Burnout04: Oooohhh… Suspense…**_

_**Carmelita: Yeah… that's suspense…**_

_**A/N: I see you next chapter! P.S: Chase song: You make me wanna die – The pretty reckless**_


	4. I love you Sly, the final arrest

_Carmelita: That's strange..._

_Burnout04: What? You singing during a pursuit?_

_Carmelita: ..._

_Burnout04: ... just watch the bloddy chapter..._

_A/N: Yeah... English accent..._

* * *

**Paris, France, 2nd of July of 2011, 00:00  
Carmelita's POV**

I was so excited! It IS Sly! But I'm not too sure! I started to pursue the figure, a rock song started and I wanted to sing with it:

[Carmelita]  
**Take me, I'm alive  
Never was a girl with a wicked mind  
But everything looks better when the sun goes down**

**I had everything, opportunities for eternity  
And I could belong to the night**

**Eyes, your eyes  
I can see in your eyes  
Your eyes**

I started to fight with the figure, always missing the hits, of course.

**You make me wanna die**

**I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love  
Will burn up in the light  
And everytime I look inside your eyes**

**You make me wanna die**

He started to sing with me too, as if on cue (_A/N: I'll put Sly 'Cause it's him singing with Carmelita_)

[Sly and Carmelita]**Taste me, drink my soul**  
**Show me all the thing that I shouldn't know**  
**When there's a new moon on the rise**

**I had everything, opportunities for eternity**  
**And I could belong to the night**

**Eyes, your eyes  
I can see in your eyes  
Your eyes**

* * *

**Sucker Punch productions**

**In association with FanFiction**

**SLY COOPER 5**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: You make me wanna die Sly, but I love you, the final arrest.**

(_The song continues but no one sings; still Carmelita's POV_)

I was still chasing the figure, when it looked to a wall, I remembered that wall, I took a step ahead and gone to the rooftop on the other side, still chasing him, the others duvidated, when the figure approached the wall, the speaker of the cops said:

Speaker: **You! Hands up so that we can see you!**

But the figure started to climb the wall, but every shot of the cops didn't hitted him, I remember this place, that figure wanted a repeat...

It was him...

When he reached the top, I made that jump but didn't made that pose, instead, I pointed the gun at him, I would be soo lucky if it's Sly, when the lights flashed on us, I finally could see who was it and my predictions were right...

**Sylvester Alexander Cooper, the master thief that disapeared, finally showed up, and I was in joy!**

I dropped my gun in surprise, it was him! IT WAS HIM! MY CRIMINAL WAS BACK!

Carmelita: SLY!

We hug spined that made all of the cops jump in surprise, obviously they didn't knew that I loved him... I was with tears of joy, he was back, he was finally back...

Carmelita: Sly... I don't know what to say... Y-You're back...

Sly: Indeed I'm back, but why I'm not in cuffs?

Carmelita: I just wanted to scream to the world, I wanted to say in your face that... that...

(_Switch to Papi - Jeniffer Lopez_)

Carmelita: **I LOVE YOU!**

**Sly's POV**

WHAT?! SHE SAID IT?! IN FRONT OF ALL OF THE COPS?! YES! I KNEW IT! I KNEW SHE HAD IT INSIDE HER!

Sly: Carm... do you realize what you've done? ...

Carmelita: I don't care Sly... I finally confessed my love to you, that's all that matters now...

Sly: Carm... I love you too... But I really wanted to be arre-

Oh god... She shut me up with a kiss! I had to return it... OH god! This will take rumours through all of the world! A cop just confessed her love for a thief! Waaaahooo! I had her! I FINALLY HAD HER! I COULDN'T BE MORE HAPPY THAN THIS!

Carmelita: I don't want to let you get away Sly...

Sly: Then arrest me, arrest me, and you'll get the biggest dream of your life... Arrest me, and you can have me forever...

Carmelita: *sniff* OK Sly...

Of course, THIS time, I want to be taken... No one could help me from what happened now...

Chief: Wow... You really wanted to scream to the world huh?

Carmelita: I just couldn't take it chief... I love him, that's what matters now...

Chief: But why he's not in cuffs and entering the car?

Sly: I told her to cuff me, but she didn't wanted...

Chief: That's OK... I'm really proud of you Carmelita, not only you'll be promoted to sub-chief, as too I'll let Sly have a domiciliar prison with you!

Carmelita: Really?! *hugs the chief* Thanks chief!

Chief: All for you Carm... All for you *watches Sly*

I was really happy to see Carmelita go up one more level, but, I really wanted to tell what happened these days I were in the Ancient Egypt, so there it goes: (_A/N: All of the flashback will be of Sly' POV_)

* * *

**Ancient Egypt, 17 of September of 1610, Slythunkamen II's palace, Sly's flashback**

I was in one more of my ancestors palace, the ancestor is Slythunkamen II Cooper, one of the pharaos of the Ancient Egypt

Sly II: So? What do you think?

Sly: You steal too?

Sly II: Oh no! I just recieve from the people, but I steal somethings too, but from other thiefs.

Sly: You're like me, in my time, I was the master thief of France, but I only stealed from other thiefs too.

Sly II: Anyways... *sees that Sly's sad* Hey... Why you're so depresed?

Sly: It's that... In order to save my time... I had to sacrifice myself and get to this time... since then, everyone knew that I disapeared, or died... and I let go my only "to be girlfriend" there in that time...

Sly II: And who is her?

Sly: Carmelita Montoya Fox... *here starts some scenes that's making Sly remember everthing he says to Slythunkamen*  
We met when I was almost escaping from a heist, she jumped out of nowhere... but I just standed there and looked at her face... She was gorgeus, a beautiful Fox... but even I admiring her, I had to get away... I get so sad when I get away from the police... I get away from her... I wanted to be with her... I almost got this dream when I was dancing with her that time (_Sly 2: Band of Thieves_), I kissed her, I did what I wanted... but I still couldn't be with her... That time was the time where our love awakened even farther, but still... But when I disapeared from that time, it was there that her love truly awaken at letted go off her... I wanted to be there to satisfy her, but I couldn't...

Sly II: Hey, you still have tecnology right?

Sly: Yeah... why?

Sly II: *grabs something from 2011* Hey... you could use this to get back to your time, but It will get you back to the time where you stopped.

Sly: OK... But I need to wait 4 months 'till the machine works again...

* * *

**End flashback**

Sly: And that's how I came back to now and- *hears handcuff noises* What? *sees his hands are cuffed* But I thought you said you didn't wanted to cuff me!

Carmelita: Too bad!

Sly: Are you that playful? ... 'cause wow...

Hehe... when I was telling my story, she secretly cuffed me... we were heading to the police station when suddenly a van stopped the convoy, it was Murray's Ford Transit.

But I didn't wanted to be rescued! Shit!

Then Carmelita jumped to the driver's seat, taking out the driver, she floored the pedal and made Murray's van spin, We were in hot pursuit, but this time, the **Robbers **chase the **Cop**.

Then I heard my radio:

Murray: _We're gonna bust you outta there Sly! Hang in th-_

Sly: **HEY! **I DON'T WANT TO BE RESCUED!

Suddenly, the two vehicles stopped, everyone got out of the van and the car

All: Sly!

Everyone ran to uncuff me but.

Carmelita: WAIT!

Bentley: NO! We're not letting Sly be arrested!

Carmelita and Sly: But I [he] wanted to be arrested!

Everyone was in shock, the cops blocked them and made a box to they not escape.

Speaker: **Everyone with the hands up! The Cooper gang is under arrest!**

Bentley: SHIT! You see what you've been putted us to Carmelita?!

Carmelita: **BUT IS NOT MY FUCKING FAULT! **(echo)

Everyone was silent, Carmelita never had an outburst like that.

(_You make me wanna die - The pretty reckless_)

Sly: She's saying the truth guys... I wanted to be arrested ever since she confesed her love to me...

Bentley and Murray: But why?

Sly: I love her too, but I couldn't be with her... I was sad about that when I was in Ancient Egypt... I was depressed just like her... hopefully Sly II made me keep good again...

Carmelita: Sly II?

Sly: Slythunkamen II Cooper, another one of my ancestors, that I think we forgot, but luckly, Paradox didn't invaded his time...

Dimitri: Why you need to do this right in our front Sly?!

Sly: What?

Dimitri: You're being arrested injustly! That's not fair!

Sly: Why injustely?

Dimitri: After all of the times you saved Carmelita?! Please, tell me this is not justified!

Carmelita: But he has a long record! *throws Sly's papers to them*

**Third person**

Everyone read the papers carefully, yeah, Sly had really a long record of crimes. but those crimes were only from stealing things from other thieves, eventually, Carmelita remembered that heist to Mugshot's airplane where it ended with Sly kissing Carmelita...

* * *

**Swiss Alps, 10 of January of 2011, after the plane's crash.  
Sly's POV**

Well, looks like now I and Carmelita could talk about our influences (_A/N: Watch in youtube: "Sly Cooper: Thieves In Time - Walkthrough - Animated cartoon FULL Sly cooper 4 thieves in time" the story is called "Timing is everything"_), but she was never one of an predictable *she points the gun at Sly* then again... neither have I! *Sly kisses her*

* * *

**End flashback**

Carmelita blushed, she had to confess, he was that one of a pervert... Well, where did that word came from... (_Sly: It came from your mouth Einstein! All: SLY!_)

Murray: Huh? Hey! That was where we were going to steal Mugshot's golden clock, *they glare to Sly* We just don't know why Sly lost the clock...

Sly: I'll confess, after I kissed Carmelita there, I returned the clock to her...

Then she showed the golden clock that she was wearing

Bentley and Murray: **SYLVESTER!**

Sly: What? Just because I gave it to THIS cop, that doesn't mean you guys had to be that angry about me!

Bentley: BUT... BUT... But... but...

The cops were recording the whole conversation, then they appeared in the TV of all of the world as a breaking new!

**TV: Breaking News: After a love confess of a cop, for a thief, Superintendent Carmelita Fox is trying to make the Cooper gang surrender by herself, it looks like she's friend with them!**

Sly: Hehe! We're on TV!

Bentley: NO! We're not! WE ARE BEING ARRESTED AND-

Carmelita: *looses her patience with Bentley* **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNTLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEYYYYYY! **(large echo)

Everyone was silent for a period, that's it, akward silence for hours, no one laughed, or screamed, or talked, total silence...

Then, Sly singed:

[Sly]  
**Every part in my heart I'm giving out  
Every song on my lips I'm singing out  
Any fear in my soul I'm letting go  
And anyone who ask I'll let them know**

Everyone was confused, but the confusion stopped when he turned to Carmelita.

**She's the one, she's the one**  
**I say it loud**  
**She's the one, she's the one**  
**I say it proud**

**Ring a bell, Ring a bell**  
**For the whole crowd**  
**Ring a bell, Ring a bell**

At first everyone thought he was singing about her, but it was about her, and his friends.

**I'm telling the world**  
**That I've found a girl**  
**The one I can live for**  
**The one who deserves**

Bentley started to sing too, and it was clear that he was singing to not only his friends, but to Penelope

[Bentley]  
**Every part in my heart I'm giving out**  
**Every song on my lips I'm singing out**  
**Any fear in my soul I'm letting go**  
**And anyone who ask I'll let them know**

**She's the one, she's the one**  
**I say it loud**  
**She's the one, she's the one**  
**I say it proud**

**Ring a bell, Ring a bell**  
**For the whole crowd**  
**Ring a bell, Ring a bell**

Neyla eventually joined the gang and all of them started to sing, now knowing what they are singing about: Their friendship.

[All]  
**I'm telling the world**  
**That I've found a girl**  
**The one I can live for**  
**The one who deserves**

**To give all the light**  
**A reason to fly**  
**The one I can live for**  
**A reason for life**

**Oe oh oe oh**  
**Yeah yeah**  
**Oe oh oe oh**  
**Yeah yeah**  
**Oe oh oe oh**  
**Yeah yeah (2x)**

Everyone was happy when they were singing this... at the end, Carmelita spoke:

(_End song_)

Carmelita: I'll tell you, nothing, and I mean, NOTHING will stop our friendship, despite of our fights, and those fight will not make an end to any one of our relationships, like mine with Sly, or Bentley's with Penelope, and even Neyla's with Murray.

Murray and Neyla kinda blushed when she said that.

Bentley: Since it's this... then... there will be no problem in being arrested after all...

Then all the cops cheered, the Cooper gang finally was shuted down!

**TV: Another breaking news! The Cooper gang has finally given up and are shuted down!**

* * *

_Burnout04: I ended chapter 3 with grand style!_

_Carmelita: I thinked that too..._

_A/N: Well... wait for Chapter 4, YEAH! U think the fanfic ended?! NO! There are more to come!_


	5. Trips Pt 1: Brazil

_**A/N: These 5 chapters I'll create will be a 5 part chapter that tells about the prison of the Cooper gang, but mostly strangely, in Carmelita's apartment, that the own Carmelita told to do it, and these 5 parts will tell about the trips the Cooper gang, Carmelita and Neyla done, before reading the chapter, I want you guys to know the theme music for every couple that I'm putting here:**_

_**Sly X Carmelita: Baby boy – Beyoncé ft. Sean Paul**_

_**Bentley X Penelope: Who says – Selena Gomez**_

_**Murray X Neyla: Check on it – Beyoncé**_

_**Dimitri X Christie: I invented Sex – Trey Song ft. Usher and Keri Hilson**_

_**WARNING: The Christie that you saw there is only my Own Character with the name of the Tekken fighter: Christie Monteiro, but it's not her! My Own Character is a Capoeira fighter, as her, but she's a rabbit, just like Bunnie Rabbot from Sonic the Hedgehog, the difference is she's not half rabbit, half robot, she's all rabbit, and she's Sly's friend, enjoy the 1**__**st**__** part!**_

**Carmelita's POV**

5 years… A lot can happen on these years, but on these years, Sly made to everyone a surprise, he talked to the chief that he said that, in those 5 years, in every July of these years, he would take us to 5 countries, these countries were: Brazil, USA, Australia, Japan, Abu Dhabi and Spain, the country of Spain was a surprise to me! I didn't know he would take me to my home country! Well, I'm going to tell how those 5 trips were, the first trip was to Brazil…

**Aeroporto Jacarépagua, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, 1****st**** of July of 2013, 12:00 noon**

(_Take you to Rio – Ester Dean_)

We were on the plane when we arrived in Rio, Sly told me he has a friend there, her name is Christie Monteiro (_A/N: REMEMBER! She's not the Tekken Character; she's my OC you read on the Author's note on the start of the story!_) She personally came to the airport of Rio de Janeiro to greet us.

Christie: Olá! Bem Vindos! Welcome to Rio de Janeiro!

Sly: Hey Christie! I got some friends with me! *whispers to Carmelita* don't tell her I'm in custody! *Carmelita nods*

Christie: So? What brought you here?

Sly: Uh… Uh… well…

Carmelita: He just wanted to visit you one more time!

Sly sighed in relief.

Christie: Umm… Well… OK then! Follow me, I'll show you to the state!

Carmelita: Tudo bem!

Christie: Whoa! You talk Portuguese Brazilian too?

Carmelita: I've been learning languages, Brazilian, Japanese, English, Australian, but I'm Spanish!

Christie: Wow… *whispers to Sly* Nice girlfriend you got there!

Sly cleary blushed at that statement, yeah, since I confessed to him and I started to date with him, we've been transformed from little enemies to valentines, even if he's a criminal!

Sly: Hehe… Yeah… good…

Carmelita: C'mon! I heard your whisper!

(_Pause song_)

Sly and Christie: … Sorry …

(_Switch to: Papi – Jennifer Lopez_)

**Sucker Punch productions**

**In association with Fanfiction**

**SLY COOPER 5**

**CHAPTER 4: the trips, PART 1: Brazil**

**Third Person**

Christie: So? Who's which of you?

Carmelita: I'm Carmelita. Interpol's Superintendent

Bentley: My complete name is Bentley TJ Turtle.

Murray: Mine's Murray Hippo Jr.

Neyla: I'm Neyla Montoya Jr. Interpol's Nerd and Inspector

Penelope: I'm Penelope fellow girlfriend and technical of Bentley

Dimitri: I'm Dimitri Lousteau (_A/N: Yeah… when I found his name in Wikipedia, it was Lousteau, not Disco… sorry_) fellow TV show actor: Disco diver.

Christie: HEY! I see this show!

Dimitri: REALLY?!

Sly: Well… I think we're going to find another couple here…

Christie and Dimitri blushed at that (_A/N: Of course, I decided to make a Dimitri X Own Character couple_) …

Christie: Well… hehe! Let's get this trip on the road...

(_Apply some pressure – Maximo Park_)

They got to some rented cars: The Orange McLaren F1 LM was for Carmelita; the green especial builted '12 Camaro ZL1 was for Bentley; the Purple Ford F-150 was for Murray; The Blue McLaren MP4-12C was for Sly; Christie's car was a Yellow '13 VW Bettle (The new Bettle), and Neyla's car was a Midnight Blue (It looked like purple)/White striped Ford GT, they had screen communicators so that we could talk to everyone on their cars, they drove through the streets of Copacabana beach, then Carmelita saw Christie's friend and Capoeira master, Eddy Wolf (_A/N: A comparison with Eddy Gordo, too from Tekken_).

Carmelita: Hey Chris, who's that wolf there?

Christie: Oh, that's my friend Eddy, Eddy Wolf, me and him are masters on that fighting style you're watching.

**Carmelita's POV**

I was interested on that style; maybe I could use that style to bust the criminals if I wasn't with my tesla pistol.

Carmelita: You think you could teach me that style? I want to use it in Paris.

Christie: Train Capoeira? I'll talk to Eddy so that you can enter on this fighting style, but you'll need other clothes.

Sly: O-O-Other clothes?

(_Pause song_)

Oops… looks like someone is crazy and nervous about what clothe I'm going to use for that fighting style… This will be interesting…

Bentley: Oh C'mon Sly, don't be nervous now!

AAfff… That turtle…

Carmelita: Don't worry Bentley! He's just like this about the "CLOTHE" I'm going to use in this style!

(_Switch to: Beautiful – Snoop Dogg_)(_Carmelita: Seriously, who switched to this song? *I blush*_)

When we got to a clothe shop, I started to find some light clothes for the fighting style, then I found the best, I gone to change and Sly was blushing really hard! (_A/N: the clothe she choose was Christie's clothe on the 5 Tekken games, only it was like the 2010 movie, all white_) Well, what can I say? I kissed his cheek for him not to get worried, then we headed to the beach.

Christie: Hey Eddy!

Eddy: Oh hi Christie! Who're those guys?

Christie: Oh! They're friends of mine!

Eddy: Well… Bem Vindos também!

Carmelita: É um prazer!

Eddy: Wait… She talks Portuguese too?

Christie: Yeah, but she's Spanish.

Carmelita: Carmelita.

Eddy: Eddy.

Carmelita: I know, Christie told me about you, I thought that I could have some classes of your fighting style!

Eddy: So you want to practice Capoeira huh? But what about your friends?

Everyone seemed to not be interested in the style, but Sly was a little nervous… I took advantage of it; he needs to practice some fighting… I pulled him.

Carmelita: He is!

Sly: **!**

(_Switch to: Shake that bush again – The Mooney Suzuki_)

We started with the basics, the movement, but most importantly, the flexibility, Capoeira was of course a hard type of fighting, but you need your heart and courage to do it, that's what Eddy told us. Sly was mistaking the moves really much, but with time, he got the figure of it, after some days of training (Capoeira may be hard, but if you train well, in some days you'll be a master!) We mastered the fighting style! It was easy! Too bad Bentley couldn't do it…

(_End song_)

Christie: Hey Bentley, that's OK… I was sad too when I lost my Grandpa…

Wing To Han was Christie's grandpa and super master of Capoeira, but was diagnosticated with a seize that made him weak and powerless, she said that after a fighting championship called "Iron Fist tournament 6" (_Reference to "Tekken 6"_), she discovered that her grandpa was dead… that was really bad to her, Eddy and all of the Capoeira fighters, it happened a one week lute for their master…

Bentley: But I can never walk again…

When Penelope heard that word walk, suddenly a light flashed on her head and an idea popped on her mind so that Bentley could walk again!

Penelope: Hey Christie! Bentley! I think I just got an idea so that Bentley could walk again! Christie! Where we can find a scientist building here?

Christie: There's a science building on Rua Fonseca, close to here, building 1889.

Penelope: OK! Let's go Bentley!

When they were heading to their cars, we heard a lady screaming, a thief stole her bag, and it was not Sly!

Christie: Oh gosh…

Carmelita: Eu cuido disso…

I chased the thief and made a flying kick on him and then I put my hands in the ground and spun my legs to knock him out and retrieve the bag. (_Tekken: K.O!_)

The cops came and took him, he was a minor infractor that they said, a guy of 16 years old…

I retrieved the bag and got back to where Christie, Sly and Eddy where.

Christie: Godamnit! That's the 7th time that occurs!

Carmelita: The crimes here in Brazil grew?

Christie: Yeah… the last one was of a little girl that was killed by a pizza man, she was just defending her father, so good that the guy was arrested…

Carmelita and Sly in unison: Interpol should look more to your country…

Eddy: But… hey, you work for Interpol?

Sly: She does, but I not…

The rest of the day was everything normal, I managed to enter for the Brazilian cops on this month, even if I'm in love for a criminal, they don't know…

We rented an apartment in Copacabana for one month, it cost R$ 120.00, that price was strange, but Christie managed to get rooms for all of us, I and Sly stayed on the 759, Bentley and Penelope stayed on the 758, but they gone to that science building, so the attendant waited for them, Murray and Neyla, stayed on the 757, yeah, since their replaced date on May 5th, they started to be a couple now, Christie will stay with Dimitri on the room 756, which made him blush a bit… (_A/N: These are the POVs of the respective characters about the rooms they got._)

**Dimitri's POV**

I can't believe that she was going to stay with me! What's in her mind after all?!

**Murray's POV**

I was not worried, I was Neyla's boyfriend after all…

**Sly's POV**

Oh gosh… stay with Carmelita in one apartment?! Now that's privacy! … I think…

**Christie's POV**

Well, I wasn't worried about me staying with Dimitri, he's just blushing because he's starting to like me. That's what…

**The next day…**

**Carmelita's POV**

Ahh… Another good day is starting, well at least for me…

Carmelita: Hey sleepy head! Time to wake up!

No response…

Carmelita: Last chance Sly!

Sly: C'mon… just 5 more minutes…

I brought my nuzzle to his and kissed him, he started to wake up.

Sly: Umm…?

Carmelita: Time to wake up Ringtail.

Yeah… I didn't retired of that nickname of his, I still remember the first time I called him that…

**Paris, France, 11****th**** of September of 2008, after the chase.**

He escaped, and he will still escape the law, but it had something different on him, it's like he fell in love for the first time, he grabbed my waist like he was going to kiss me! But that wasn't the only thing strange, I felt two hand passing through my belly…

It was him…

Carmelita: OK! Freeze!

Sly: I can't freeze to this beauty, I'm having a fever…

Carmelita: Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, I'm a cop, you're a criminal, and you don't know the risk you're having now!

Sly: Yeah, but it's because of you that I came here…

He approached his muzzle to mine but for god's sake he didn't kiss me!

Sly: I practically-

Carmelita: Fell in love for me in the first time? I know…

Sly: Well… you'll have to be acostumated because I'm going to make this little reunion everytime we find ourselves…

I stopped for a little then I said:

"I don't care… Ringtail"

**End flashback**

Ringtail… Because his tail had some stripes of the shape of rings, that's why I call him that way…

Sly: Good morning?

I snapped out of imagination when he told that.

Carmelita: Oh… sorry, I'm just remembering that time when I first called you ringtail…

Sly: Ringtail?

Carmelita: It's because your tail has some stripes, which are formed as some rings…

Sly saw the tail and tried to caress into mine, but my tail was on the way to his too… when they touched, we blushed…

Carmelita: Hehe… crazy ain't it?

Sly: Yeah… I-

Suddenly, Christie kicked the door open.

Carmelita: CHRISTIE! Please don't break the door open! It was unlocked!

Christie: Sorry! Is that Bentley's finally walking again!

Sly: **HE'S WHAT?!**

_A/N: To explain better, here in Brazil, scientists are trying to make an alternative leg or body that obeys the commands of the brain to make the unwalking people walk, run, jump, and even make the first kick-off of the 2014 soccer world cup that will happen here in Brazil! __Uhhu! VIVA RIO DE JANEIRO! VIVA BRASIL! P.S: __I'm Brazilian_

(_Who says – Selena Gomez_)

We rushed to the 758 to see Bentley, when we got there, everyone was on their eyes on Bentley, we saw that he was using a chip in both legs to help the brain make contact with them, and it worked! Bentley now did everything! He could stand, walk, jump, run, everything! The old Bentley was back!

Sly: Bentley! You're walking again!

Bentley: Hehe! I think I'll not need that ZL1 now!

Penelope: That's why I rented to you another car! C'mon!

When we got to the exit of the hotel, we saw the car that made Bentley's mouth wide open!

It was a B.A.C. Mono sports car! And green!

Bentley: **OMFG! I REALLY LIKED IT! **THANKS PENELOPE!

Penelope: Hehe! All to my favorite boyfriend!

Sly was surely happy to see Bentley gain a present from Penelope, but at the same time, confused… "It wasn't the other way around?" he thinked, I can't read minds but I said:

"Hey, don't be confused that Bentley gained a present from Penelope, she gave him this present ever since he started to get back his movements of his legs again!"

Sly: Yeah… but I really wanted to buy a present for you…

He had a point, but I wasn't angry.

Carmelita: Ah, don't worry Sly! You could give me a present anytime you want!

He was happy. He liked it.

(_Fade out song_)

We got on his MP4-12C and drove to a restaurant to have lunch…

(_Theme song_)

When we got to the restaurant and had lunch, on the half of it, I asked him "the question"

Carmelita: What would you do if you had children?

Suddenly he jumped and hitted the roof of the restaurant, he surely was surprised about the question.

Sly: W-What?!

Carmelita: Yeah! I asked it! What would you do?

He didn't know what to answer, is that, tonight, I was having a little "surprise" to him. (_A/N: __**WARNING! **__THIS IS A PREVENTION OF A LEMON SCENE THAT WILL HAPPEN ON THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! LOOK OUT!_)

When we got out of the restaurant, we got to our 759 room, when we got there, I launched him to the bed with me on top of him.

Sly: Just what you think you're d-

I shut him up with my finger.

Carmelita: Hush, it's not like I'm goin' to bite… yet…

_**FUCK! LEMON! I KNEW IT! SKIP IT IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ IT! P.S: It's REALLY short, don't worry…**_

**Third person**

Sly was nervous, she wanted to do it? The last thing he knew was that she kissed him, but he didn't fainted, he just lost his memory, not all of it, just the part where they made it.

Sly: You really want to do this?

Carmelita: More than ever!

She just made him lick her **** (_A/N: Seriously, I don't want to talk those parts of the body just because it's a lemon! C'mon! It's my first time! Bring it!_) then she made the rest that was like, belly-dance (O.o) and make sex at the same time.

Sly: Oh my…

Carmelita: Calm down… Relax… Aaahhhh…

She was relaxing, but Sly was sweating a river!

Carmelita: C'mon! Bring it!

Sly: Oh my gosh… OH MY GOSH… **OMFG! AAAAHHHHHH! **(_OK… You guys will have to discover if he cummed or not!_)

_**End Lemon (PHEW!)**_

Carmelita: AAHHH! AH! Ah! Ah! (_Breathing heavily_) Ah... That's good… REEEALLY GOOD!

Sly: AAfff… AAfff… Just what the heck happened…

Carmelita: Oh C'mon! Don't fake amnesia now "garoto"!

Even faking amnesia, Sly had to confess, it sure was good! And they were not the only ones! Dimitri and Christie done it too! (_A/N: But I still couldn't take it, their first lemon will be in Part 3_) Looks like their relationship kicked up a notch…

Well, needless to say, it was a nice, naughty night for one fox, one raccoon, one iguana and one rabbit!

_Burnout04: __**OMFG! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THESE THINGS! FUCK!**_

_Carmelita: Hey! Se acalme! That's not SOOOOO big…_

_Sly: Yeah! The authors you read made even more explicit!_

_Burnout04: Ah… thanks guys…_

_A/N: And that was part one! Sorry about the lemon, but as I told, this story is rated M and MA, so take care!_


	6. Trips Pt 2: USA

_**Bentley: Wow... Cool music!**_

_**Burnout04: I got from a guy that played NFS Most Wanted and made a movie called "Stupid Cops 2"**_

_**Christie: "Stupid Cops"?**_

_**Burnout04: 'Cause the cops on the game are stupid! *they laugh***_

_**Carmelita: Hi guys! Today it's me that I'm in charge of telling you what story will be today! Today, it will be part 2 of "Trips" Enjoy the trip to U.S.A!**_

**Las Vegas International Airport, U.S.A, 1st of July of 2012, 06:00pm  
Murray's POV**

(_Joyride - Da Shootaz_)

Yeah! U.S.A! My favorite destination! Sly brought us here to see another friend of his: Vegas Murray, a guy with my name as his second name! Haha!

Vegas: Hello mates! Welcome to Vegas! Las Vegas.

Sly: Haha! Thank ya Vegas!

We got on our respective cars and drove to the city (_A/N: See my profile and you'll see the cars for every city they're visiting!_)

The city was like a neon one, lots of casinos and bingos, Las Vegas was a rich city, very equal to the other ones...

Murray: The city is really cool!

Vegas: One of the most visited cities in the U.S.A and in the world!

Vegas was driving a Buggati Veyron Super Sport, Black with orange stripes below it

Carmelita: Hey, what kind of animal are you?

Vegas: I may live here, but I'm Australian! I'm a kangaroo! (_A/N: OK, you may find strange but this OC is of Sly's size OK?!_)

Sly: That explains the "mate" word...

Carmelita: YOU are my mate!

Sly: Sex mate.

Vegas: What?

They all laughed.

(_Shot down - Nine Black Alps_)

**Sucker Punch Productions presents**

**In association with Fanfiction**

**SLY COOPER 5**

**CHAPTER 5: Trips. Part 2: U.S.A**

**Carmelita's POV**

I'll confess, since that crazy sex in Brazil, I thought he was going to be my mate by now... NO! Not by now! Forever! Hahaha! Yeah I never want to stop sexing with him! (_A/N: And that explains the MA rating..._)

Carmelita: I think I'm going to do it again tonight...

Sly: Again?! (_A/N: NO! It will NOT have another lemon! Only in the end of the chapter!_)

Carmelita: What? Afraid I jump into you?

Sly: NO! Why me, Sly Cooper have been afraid of sex!?

Argh! How I wanted to jump on him and kiss that son of a bitchass!

Then again, maybe not now… (_A/N: The lemon at the end of the chapter will be: Bentley X Penelope. Now, you may think that this lemon could be impossible because Bentley's a turtle, but persevere! He'll get out of his shell!_)

Suddenly, we heard a different radio named "Crash FM" (_A/N: No, it is like that radio on Burnout 3, Revenge and Paradise, but it shows a different kind of programation_)

Crash FM: Welcome to Las Vegas! This is DJ Crasher here on Crash FM, alright, we heard that the IRL Tournament will come again to Las Vegas, after that crash Dan Wheldon had, now the race will only have 10% of the distance, which means the drivers are going to race 25 laps through the course! Keep tuned here on Crash FM for more racing updates of the U.S.A!

(_Liquid State - Muse_)

Las Vegas International raceway was the track where it happened the 15 car crash that killed Dan Wheldon, so lucky that Sam Hornish Jr. was on NASCAR, if not, then he would have died like Dan…

Carmelita: Too bad he died…

Sly: Hmm?

Carmelita: ARGH! HOW I WANT TO KISS THIS YOUR BULLSHIT FACE!

Sly stopped his car and gone to mine, I stopped together with everyone, when he opened the door; I pulled him in and started to plant hard kisses on him, shit! That's the Sly I know!

Sly: Sure?

Carmelita: As you wish…

_**A/N: GOTCHA! SORRY BUT NO LEMON FOR YOU! ONLY ON THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**_

**The next day…**

**Sly's POV**

(_Evacuate the dance floor – Cascada_)

Most Crazy night ever… Sex on the car, sex on the hotel, FUCK! How it was good!

Carmelita was sleeping on my side, just as I thought; I really liked that sex with her…

Sly: Hey Fox girl! Time to awake!

Carmelita: *yawn* that's "Superintendent Fox" to you Cooper…!

She saw that she was outta clothes

Carmelita: Wow… we sure got crazy the past night… hehe!

Sly: Ay, ay, ay…

Carmelita: Licença?!

Sly: This is Portuguese or Spanish?

Carmelita: Either.

**Las Vegas Hotel, 10****th**** of July of 2012, Super Casino  
Bentley's POV**

Well, I used to be a crazy for casinos, I was always the lucky one, when I played on one of the casinos, after 3 turns, and I won those 3 times and received what would be lotta money… Yeah cool!

Penelope: So? How's casino goin' Bentley?

Bentley: Good.

I launched the numbered cubes on the table and won again.

Bentley: Woo!

Announcer: Number 10! Bentley wins!

Penelope: Wow, you must really like casinos…

Bentley: I'm the best here!

Penelope: Hahaha!

Bentley: Afraid I win you?

Penelope: OH NO Sir. TJ Turtle!

She dragged him to a private room and landed on top of him.

Bentley: So?

Penelope: So?

Bentley: So what?

Penelope: Aren't you goin' to get outta that shell?

Bentley: Penelope… seriously… what. Are. You. Planning?!

She didn't answer; instead she kissed me and tried to take off my shell! Which she done with ease…

Bentley: Penelop-

Penelope: Shhh… This is not goin' anywhere with you talking. Just let me do the job.

_**A/N: NOW IT'S THE LEMON! TAKE COVER!**_

**Third Person**

Penelope made the first move and took out his underpants, he sure was a little nervous about that, it was just as scary when Penelope landed onto him and made his **** enter her ***** (_A/N: As always, I'll not saying these parts_)

Bentley: Oh My God… how you wanted that?

Penelope: Badly Bentley, do it on me!

Bentley did what she ordered and pumped slowly then even faster. He couldn't believe he was doing this!

Penelope: C'mon Bentley! Gimme more! More! MORE! **MOOOORE! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! **AAHH! AHH! Ahh! Ahh! GOOOOOOODDD!

Bentley: Round 2? (_A/N: Yeah, he OBVIOUSLY cummed_)

Penelope: Make my day…

Bentley now was on top of her and still pumping his **** into her.

Penelope: Ahh… HHmmm… So good! Keep goin' baby! Keep G- **AAAAHHHHHHH! AAHHH! SO GOOD! AHHH! FASTER! FAAAAASSTTEEEEERR! AAAAAHHHHHH!**

Penelope was cumin' together with Bentley

Penelope: **KEEP GOING BENTLEY! DON'T STOP! AAAAHHHHH! AAAHHH! **(_Penelope: at this rate, I'm going to be pregnant! Burnout04: I agree_) **AHHHH! K-K-KEEEP IITTT! AAAAHHHHHH! AAAHHHH! Aaahhhh! **Aaahhhh! Aaahhhh! Aah! Ah! Ah! SO good!

Bentley: Ah… ah… I'm going to be father now… don't ya think?

_**End Lemon**_

Penelope was really crazy about that, she felted she wanted more but she was tired, they were taken by Sly and Carmelita and gone back to their house, on the way, they told them about their "little fun" back at the casino, that turtle was that a bad boy? And does Penelope was that naughty than Carmelita? Well, we don't know, **I **don't even know, but one thing is for sure, Bentley will be father!

_Penelope: Ohoohohohohohohohoh!_

_Bentley: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

_Burnout04: What's so funny?_

_Penelope & Bentley: The lemon you made for us! AHAHAHAHAHAH! (LMAO [__**L**__aughing __**M**__y __**A**__ss __**O**__ff])_

_Burnout04: Yeah… hehe… sure was funny…_

_Carmelita: yeah fun… Stay tuned for next part: __**Australia!**_


	7. Trips Pt 3: Australia

_**Sue: Really? This is Australia! Not U.S.A!**_

_**Burnout04: Calm Down! I just choose this music to be the THEME of Australia, not to BE Australian.**_

_**Sue: Ah…**_

_**Sly: And only now you percept that?**_

_**Christie: Crazy ain't it?**_

_**Penelope: Well, here we are readers! Chapter 6, Part 3 of Trips! Enjoy the Fanfic!**_

**Albert Park, Melbourne, 15****th**** of July of 2013.  
Carmelita's POV**

(_American Idiot – Green Day_)(_Carmelita: I'm serious; this music has no way to be Australia's th- Burnout04: __**SHUT THAT FUCK UP!**_)

A Little newbie's race on Albert Park Circuit, me and Sly had finished respectively 1st and 2nd, since we drove our respective fast cars… Christie was enjoying Australia very well with Dimitri, this was Dimi's favorite place to travel, he wanted to travel to Australia ever since he was 10, and we got a new friend here: Sue Melbourne, 19, very young, but really cool. She was (and still is) Australia's best asphalt and dirt racer; she even won the '12 WRC (**W**orld **R**ally **C**hampionship).

Sue: Good race you made there!

Carmelita: Thanks, you drove well too to get a 5th place!

Sly: I have to admit, those guys don't kid around when we're newbies, but at least we won…

Sue & Carmelita: And how you managed to think that?

Sly: They're evil! They were trying to bump us out of the race!

Carmelita *to Sue*: He has a point…

Sue: True…

(_Da Shootaz – Joyride_)

**Sucker Punch Productions**

**In association with Fanfiction**

**SLY COOPER 5**

**CHAPTER 6: Trips Pt. 3: Australia**

**Sydney, Australia, 16****th**** of July of 2013, the Amphitheater.  
Sue's POV**

The Amphitheater was one of the most visited buildings in the world; I took the chance to show my new friends to it.

Christie: Sure it's big…

Dimitri: HAHA! I REALLY wanted to visit the Amphitheater of Sydney!

Sly: The most incredible thing is that is suspended in water!

Sue: Tech is really modern here at Sydney, We're like Japan, only in English…

Bentley: It even passes my intelligence! (_Burnout04: Bentley, what's your IQ? Bentley: 510. Burnout04: Ouch…_)

They were still watching the Amphitheater when Dimitri felt a strange urge coming for him, the same happened to Christie, they had to get outta there (_A/W/N: 1. "A/W/N" means Author's Warning Note; 2. This is a prediction to a Lemon that will happen in the end of this chapter_)

Christie: Uh… Could we get to a little place? Somewhere private.

Sly: You two felt the "URGE"?

Dimitri: We confess that yes.

Sue: Urge?

Sly *whispers*: They want to **** themselves

Sue: !

(_Set me Free – Velvet Revolver_)

**Dimitri's POV**

Did Sly told to Sue? Sweet mother of… (_Faceslap_) I just want to go to a private place and fuck with her (Christie), but I was afraid…

_**Let's just skip some days after, their lemon happened in 27**__**th**__** of July**_

**Sydney's hotel, 26****th**** of July of 2013, 11:50pm  
Christie's POV**

I was masturbating myself, but carefully not to wake up anyone, not even Dimitri (_A/N: At this rate, you guys may know what I'm talking about…_), but even that, he had to wake up, and I had to stop…

Dimitri: Maybe you're asking yourself when I'm going to take you, right?

Christie: *GASP* WHAT?! I-I-I-I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!

Dimitri: Oh you mean yes…

He turned on to be on top of me (_Don't worry, the lemon's not now_)

Christie: Oh gosh… please Dimitri, not now…

Dimitri: Then why are you sweating?

Christie: It's because you're on top of me, please, don't do this now… I'm getting soaked…

Dimitri: OK, I'll save you some time, but I need to do this, I can't hold this urge much longer.

Christie: Tomorrow at midnight, it's OK to you?

Dimitri: Wait 24 hours? OK, I'll try…

When he said that, the clock was already 12:00am, that's why he said "Wait 24 hours".

**The next day, 12:00pm**

We already had lunch, more 12 hours for extreme sex… But even I can't take it, so lucky that Sue told us that we were going to make a legal street race in Sydney, the cops already made the route for us, we got on our cars and headed for the starting line.

PM: First one to the Amphitheater wins!

Get Ready… GO!

I speeded up faster than everyone, I passed all the checkpoints of the race, but I was worried with Dimitri, but then again, he was good on his car, Sue was racing with a McLaren MP4-12C, as the race went on, me and Sue made a close finish. The video the police men took were shown in slow motion, turns out that I won the race, wow, 0.00123 of a second! Really close to me, but no close finish compares to Ricky Craven & Kurt Busch's closest finish at Darlington in 2003: 0.0000012666789 of a second (_A/N: I think that was the gap between the two…_)

Christie: Wow… my first close finish…

Sue: Haha! Congrats!

Christie: Thanks Sue…

**At 11:30pm**

**Dimitri's POV**

GOD! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I NEED TO DO THIS! We were almost to our room when I was feeling that urge again, REEEEALLLY STRONG NOW! I couldn't take it!

Dimitri *whispers*: CHRISTIE!

She knew what I was talking about, she went to the bedroom, I followed her to it, when we got there, as if as fast as the light speed, I heard her locking the door! AHA! FINALLY!

Dimitri: Finally?

Christie: Finally.

_**LEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN! Music: Dance, Dance – Fall Out Boy**_

**Third Person**

After locking the door, Christie jumped into Dimitri, making them fall on the bed.

Dimitri: OK, lead the way. (Just as the story "Jeanette says" from _munkedupjoe213_)

She did as he wanted and kissed him before she could do it. When she done, he was pumping faster and faster.

Christie: OK, this… is… hurting… a… little… but… don't… stop… ah… ah… ah…

Dimitri: OK… I'm… close… Ah… AH!

Christie: Come on! Give it to me! AH! AH! AH! **AAAAHHHHH! DDDIIIIIIMMMIIIIIIIIITTRRIIIIIIIIIIII!**

Dimitri: **CCCHHHIIIIIIIRRRSSTTIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!**

As said, they both cummed inside them.

Christie: are you up to a 2nd round? Ah… Ah…

Dimitri: I'm still not tired.

Now Christie turned to her back and made him ******* his ***** into her *****

Christie: Mmm… Now that's better… *moan* k-k-keep going baby, keep goin'…

Dimitri: Oh… oh… ARRRGGHHH! I'M ALMOST AT IT! I'M ALMOST!

Christie: GIVE IT TO ME! C'MON BABY! I'M ALMOST TOO! AH! AH! **AAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAHHHH! DIMITRIIIIIIIII!**

Dimitri: **FUCK! UGH! UGH! UGH!**

He cummed 3 times in her ******

Christie: Ah… ah… ah… what about a third round?

Dimitri: Nothing's enough for you ain't it?

Christie: Nothing… Nothing…

They continued through that, they couldn't believe they were doing that, and for the first time!

_**End lemon and music**_

_Burnout04: Cool ain't it?_

_Sue: Yeah, so bad it's short…_

_Carmelita: That's OK, he'll try to make longer ones._

_Burnout04 & Penelope: Next stop: JAPAN! BYYE!_


	8. Trips Pt 4: Japan

_**Murray: Really? It's my turn now?**_

_**Burnout04: C'mon! I know you think Neyla's sexier now!**_

_**Murray: …**_

_**Burnout04 & Sly: But what happened to "The Murray"?!**_

_**Murray: WHAT?! CUT THAT OFF!**_

_**Burnout04: Only if you sex with her!**_

_**Murray: OK… I'll do it…**_

_**Neyla: C'mon Murray! It's never late to your first time! Enjoy Part 4: Japan!**_

**Tokyo International Airport, 1****st**** of July of 2014, 01:30am  
Neyla's POV**

Wow… that late for a trip that lasted one day? Cool… Sly had visited this country before, but in feudal time, where he met Ryuichi Cooper, his ancestor. We were greeted by another friend of ours: Ryu Katasami Tiger, a tiger just like me.

Ryu: Ko-nin-chua! Welcome to Japan!

Neyla: Ryu right?

Ryu: *nods* you bet! Ryu Tiger at your service!

Neyla: You're a tiger just like me!

Sly: Yeah, he is, but you're already compromised!

Ryu: I don't want to part her romance Sly! So? Who's the lucky one?

Neyla: This one *points to Murray* Murray Hippo Jr.

Murray: Hi man!

Ryu: Welcome to Japan too!

(_Heart Attack – Demi Lovato_)

**Sucker Punch Productions**

**In association with Fanfiction**

**SLY COOPER 5**

**CHAPTER 7: Japan Sex **(_Neyla: What? Burnout04: I thought of a different title for you and Murray! Neyla: Wow… very naughty of you *kisses me!*_)

**Neyla's POV**

We got on our cars and drove through the city, it was a neon paradise, Ryu was with a Honda NSX LM Prototype Race car (_A/N: Play "Gran Turismo 4", win "Motegi 8 hours" and you'll see what car I'm talking about_) When we got to our hotel, I suddenly felt a GREAT Urge coming into me, I don't know, it's like, I want to do what my friends done before on those 3 years that passed… (_She means the lemons Sly, Carmelita, Bentley, Penelope, Dimitri and Christie made on the past chapters and WARNING! THERE WILL BE TWO LEMONS ON THIS STORY! ONE ALMOST NOW AND ANOTHER ONE AT THE END OF THE STORY! Characters: 1__st__ lemon – Sly & Carmelita; 2__nd__ lemon – Murray & Neyla_) but I think I should wait for the right time… maybe Murray thinks that as well… (**Murray's POV: I felt and urge of doing it with Neyla, but I thought I could wait 'till the right time, that's what they say: "Keep the snake inside and wait the right time"**)

_With Sly and Carmelita…_

**Carmelita's POV**

We were on our room; again we felt that urge ever since 2013 in Australia.

Sly: We can try that thing Dimitri and Christie tried in Australia…

I didn't answer but I launched myself into him.

_**As said, 1**__**st**__** Lemon, cover yourselves…**_

**Third Person**

Sly: Well, at least you're still using preservatives… right?

Carmelita: Right. I just want to be pregnant at MY home country OK?

Sly: I'm sure I'll get you there in a flash.

She didn't hesitated in arrest his **** into her *****

Sly: HHmmm… so tight Carm…

Carmelita: C'mon! It's not that- AAAHHHH! AH! So good! Keep pumping it! Don't stop Sly! Aaahhhh… SOOOO good…

He kept pumping it, but fortunately, it wasn't his finger…

Sly: I-I-I-I I'M GOING TO-

Carmelita: C'MON! AHH! GIVE IT TO ME! AAHHH! **AAAAHH! SSLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

Sly: **CCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRMMM!**

They cummed, but with Carm's preservative, of course it didn't entered in her.

Carmelita: Sooo good… Ahh… keep it on baby… Round 2, please…

This time, she got down and licked his *****

Sly: MMmmm… sooo good… Ahh…

She kept pumping her mouth up and down

Sly: I'm going to C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C- UGH!

He cummed right into her mouth, when he stopped, she turned around but Sly wasn't over. "UGH!" one more spray had passed her belly, neck and face, burying her face with his hot milk (_A/N: I don't want to say *****_)

Carmelita: AAAAAhhhhh… you're SOOOOOOOOOO delicious Sly… your milk is SOOOOOOOOOOO… ah… ah… ah…

They made a round 3, 4, 5 and even a 6th ROUND!

Carmelita: **AAAAHHHH! SSSSLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

Sly: **CARMELITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

They stopped; it was too much for them

_**End lemon, skip 9 days**_

**Tokyo hotel, Japan, 10****th**** of July of 2014, 10:00am  
Murray's POV**

(_American Idiot – Green Day_)

I knocked in Sly and Carmelita's door, no response; they may have made it again… I didn't want to invade their privacy, so I went to our garage and saw that Ryu's NSX wasn't there, when I drove my Tacoma X-Runner to the park, turns out he was with his girlfriend Sasuka Honda (_Ryu: Sasuka Honda? Burnout04: I thought of a OC X OC Couple, don't worry, you'll not have a lemon, it will be a missing scene_), I drove my car again this time to see Neyla visit a Japanese like house, a little one. I parked my Toyota close to her.

Murray: Hey Neyla…

Neyla: Oh… Hi Murray, so? Little house for a human or animal don't ya think?

Murray: Yeah… really little to me…

Neyla: I just thought of something… you did it with someone?

I knew what she was talking about.

Murray: Nah… I'm not so lucky in relationships… I only like racing, oh, I mean demolition…

Before I got into UFC, I was a pro driver in the pro driving circuit, but I was famous about the crashes I made on the races, so I moved on to demolition derby, where I remained undefeated, but when Bentley showed up saying he needed to take the crew back together, I dropped everything behind to help him, it was that time adventure that happened 3 years ago.

Neyla: What? Oh don't say that!

She pulled me to the wall of my truck and kissed me passionately, she was good with that… reeeeally good… I made my arms take contact with her waist, only not with too much force, or I would squeeze her… of course, I'm a hippo, I can't make too much force since I'm a heavy animal…

Neyla: Don't say that about yourself Murray, you may be one for demolition, but you're so strong (as she said the words, I was representing what she was saying), kind, beautiful, lovely, you can't think of that about yourself, but let me help you and everything will be good.

Then as if on cue, she threw me inside the house (Lucky there was no one there…) and I landed on my back she jumped in, above of me.

Neyla: Don't be nervous, just Lemme give you something I should've given you a long time ago: Pleasure!

_**2**__**nd**__** lemon! TAAAKE COOOOOVEEEERR! Music: N & M's Theme song (See Chapter 4, part 1 to see the theme song of every couple!)**_

**Third person**

She took out all of hers and Murray's clothes, throwing them away.

Neyla: Don't be so nervous Murray. Let me help you (_Neyla: My voice was like how I was Clock-La in Sly 2… Burnout04: But to me you're not Clock-La to me… *kisses me*_) let me give you this pleasure!

As said, she putted his **** into her mouth and pumped it up and down

Murray: MMmmm… Neyla… that's sooooooo good… UUmmmm… keep going…

She continued and Murray was close to cum, he didn't warned her, instead, he kept in silence and cummed inside her mouth, she felt the hot milk of his…

Neyla: I want more! More! MORE!

He made what she ordered, he cummed inside her mouth again

Neyla: AAAAAhhhhh… goooooood…

She then gone below him and he licked her *****

Neyla: AAHHH! AAAHHH! AAAAAHHHHH! KEEP GOING! I LOVE THIS! AAAHHHH!

Murray: You're using a preservative?!

Neyla: No!

Murray took his ***** out in desperate, she would be pregnant!

Neyla: Aawwww… keep going Murray! I don't care if I get pregnant!

Murray: You asked for it…

He putted again and was almost ready to cum.

Neyla: Come on! YEAH! **YEAH! AAHHH! MUURRRRAAAAAAAYYYYYY!**

Murray: **NEEEEEEEEYYYYLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

(_I don't know why I'm saying this but tell me if I'm getting good at those lemons!_)

_**End lemon**_

They sure enjoyed the morning, their first sex, and Murray and Neyla were already going to be parents, in the next day, Neyla showed the belch of her stomach, that confirmed, in 10th of July of 2014, Neyla Montoya Jr. is pregnant of Murray Hippo Jr. as well as Sasuka from Ryu (Watch the missing scene and you'll see the lemon of them) That was now the best night for the 4 love bir- uh, I mean, animals…

_*Neyla and the others laugh*_

_Burnout04: It's because of the final statement right?_

_Neyla: Yeah! Really cool!_

_Sly: That was a cool lemon; I can't wait to see the reviews!_

_Neyla & Burnout04: Next stop: Abu Dhabi!_


End file.
